Korean Second Anniversary Event 2
Hello! The first band greeted by offering strip reporter seupaechi of 2016! The GM ahtti !!! The same day, February 2 ... waited for the second anniversary of the heroic events of the army seemed Destiny ... destiny. "Small Ascension! Coming soon !!! 2 years in some For the hero nimdeul be wondering how events will unfold immense neglect Secret Notes of a developer event for the public slow nimdeul! And again! What 'honey' compensation if they come Would look at ~? "Kkyaah !!" Event time: Fri, February 5th, 2016 ~ Fri., March 4th, 2016 # Can be obtained in the event Fortune Cookie Quest, and can be exchanged for each item, depending on the number of Fortune cookies through the NPC called Sybil. Sybil created a line called Fortune Cookie people. Then one day dashed Sybil to La Fortune Cookie who do not like the remnants are anneundamyeo Broken Arrow The Fortune Cookie stealing all the remaining events will be going on. The hospitality of Sybil called the Broken Arrow defeated containing remnants of a fortune cookie, please rightfully stole a fortune cookie. A golden opportunity to acquire a special edition yiohne !!!! "Yiohne arose, it arose in the migration year." <2 years SUPER WEEK EVENTS> Event time: Fri. February 12th 2016 - Thurs., February 18th 2016 # 2 anniversary SUPER WEEK! A hot time and burning time the event is in progress. Gift pouring Rush! Are you ready to suffer a heart attack? !!! "Surprise in the Heart once again simkung time!" <2 Chronicles anniversary grade items Coupon Payments> Event time: Fri. February 12th 2016 ~ Fri, April 30th, 2016 # Second anniversary coupon Fri., February 12th will be released. Yeah ... .. really it is a coming of age ... was a real ... !!! "This time you prepared really willing to subtract desk ..." <2 years 2 times of commemorative events 4 weeks> Event time: Fri. February 12th 2016 - Thurs. March 10, 2016 # 4 weekly may obtain a compensation of the specified content twice, the content will be changed every week. 2-Phase Rift commemoration of the anniversary, bounty hunting twice a week instead of fixed content Allway nor ask reward ~ Event time: Fri. February 12th 2016 - Thurs. March 10, 2016 Winner Announcement: going 4 times 1st-02 2016 May 19, 2007 (Friday), 3:00 p.m. / Second - 02 26th, 2016 (Friday), 3:00 p.m. 3rd - Fri, March 4th 2016 3:00 p.m. / 4th - Fri, March 11th, 2016 3:00 p.m. # Nottingham, Star Bridge, paendeuraegeon, Miss Tia, Elf Haim, Rome, Fairy Haven raids are conducted every myth integration of all of the World Ranking transition. Raid personal myth, of all of the World, based on the myth Damage Reid party integration progress and transition Ranking Ranking individual through integration ago, each party Myth No. 1 to 30 are laid hottest powerhouse of compensation given to top up! This just compensation ↓ ↓ That. To run.. I said, mouth you are. Here 's the end ... no. Raid World Ranking before itgoyo myth integrated ranked lottery luck also commemorating the second anniversary ~ The World No. 1 ranking in accordance with the party do that ... individual compensation given. Just stick reclusive hero of myth nimdeul Reid !!! Active activity! All the World's a hero I nimdeul ask you a mighty cheer geyong !!! We are the world !! Jingeom time to expand the game with the strongest !!! "Lv.10 Active, my precious ..." Amman expectations! Legion of Heroes 2 years All events Coming soon 07:11, February 2, 2016 (UTC) !!!! Come to see you going back for more event notification according to the event schedule juseyong be patient! It finished the year last year, and I'll do better to make throw off all that was left to regret! I love I'll ask a legion of heroes Chung traveling in 2016! Thank you. Source: http://cafe.naver.com/legionofheroes/695517